


Room 364

by laradelay



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { B.A.P - Angst, Gangs, Drama, Introspective - Yongguk/Jongup }Yongguk and Jongup are lovers, are criminals and are friends. They're going to spend together their last night on the world. They're going to die tomorrow on a suicidal mission.





	Room 364

The car is parked in the driveway, they walk towards the building and they get in. They spot a woman with long, wavy, blond hair who sits on the desk by wearing a tank top, shorts and boots, while she drinks a beer, she smokes weed and she reads a magazine. She must be the receptionist.  
  
"Just for one night?" Yubin asks as she checks her lipstick in a pocket mirror.  
  
"Just for one night" Yongguk replies as he puts banknotes on the counter.  
  
They're in the chamber _number 364_ of an crappy, old and shabby motel.  
  
It’s the last night in the world for them, both for Jongup and Yongguk, it’s the last night in the world for criminals. There won't be another night like this for them.  
  
It's because tomorrow is the day of their death. They have to assassinate the leader of a rival gang. It's a suicidal mission. They aren't going to survive.  
  
“Don’t you dare to die during the mission” it’s all Yongguk manages to say when he starts the lighter, so he lights the cigarette and he takes a puff, feeling a sudden heat that floods his throat like an explosion of fire.  
  
They don’t look at each other. Yongguk lays the cigarette on the ashtray. He's feeling _nervous_.  
  
Don’t you dare either to die during the mission” it’s all that Jongup manages to say as he uncorks a bottle, so he takes a sip and he drinks it all, feeling a sudden heat that floods his throat like an explosion of fire.  
  
They look at each other. Jongup puts the bottle on the table. He's feeling _nervous_.  
  
A smelly, dense and grey column of smoke floats everywhere. It reaches the ceiling, it disperses itself and it poisons the air. It’s venom.  
  
They face each other, they stay still and silent, and they move closer to each other.  
  
It’s fast, it’s hopeless, it’s rough. They kiss, they're in love, they undress. It's what happens between them.  
  
They're together, naked, one above the other.  
  
"You're shaking" Yongguk whispers as he cups his face, he caresses his cheek and he kisses him on the corner of his mouth, "what's wrong?" he asks, sliding a thumb along his jawline.  
  
They only have tonight, Yongguk and Jongup, they only have a few hours. Before dying, before their life ends, before being killed. That's all they have. There's nothing else for them.  
  
"I'm fine" Jongup replies as he leans over to him, he kisses him back and he looks at him straight in the eyes, "I'm not shaking" he lies, running a hand through his hair.  
  
It’s the last night in the world for them, both for Jongup and Yongguk, it’s the last night in the world for criminals. There won't be another night like this for them.  
  
Yongguk fucks Jongup. Slowly, passionately, desperately.  
  
They're criminals, this is what they are, but they're also humans.  
  
The time stops by being stuck within the walls of a room. It's blocked. They're in love, sweaty and beautiful. They're alive. Together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I sincerely hope you liked it.
> 
> I'm looking for more Babyz as friends, so if you have KakaoTalk you can add me on there: my ID is fantasticalih.


End file.
